onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Rottweiler
Appearance The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Rottweiler looks like a large, red cherry with thin swirls covering the whole fruit. It tastes incredibly bitter. User The fruit was eaten by Jagris, a Marine captain serving on Routon Isle. His fighting style is much more effective when he is in his hybrid state. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of this fruit is that it allows the eater to turn into a rottweiler or rottweiler-man hybrid. In their hybrid form, as shown by Jagris, the eater gains much more physical strength in their hybrid and full dog form. The user is also granted with the additional weapons of claws and fangs. The eater's dog forms are resistant to cold temperatures. In his hybrid form, Jagris can still sweat, but not in his full dog form, meaning overheating can be a problem in hot climates. The only effect of the fruit that could be considered a weakness is the fact that the eater becomes more vicious and violent in his animal forms, making him act on primal rage rather than a reasonable thought sometimes. In all of his forms, Jagris' senses are enhanced to that of a dog and more, leting him see, feel, taste, hear and smell much better than a regular human. Forms Jagris can access two forms in addition to the usual human one. Man: Jagris' fully human form. Dog-Man Hybrid: The largest form, it resembles a taller, more muscular Jagris with a Rottweiler fur coat. He has a large, fanged jaw and clawed fingers. Rottweiler: Jagris' fully Rottweiler form. It is a large, adult male Rottweiler. Attacks Using mostly his hybrid form, Jagris has developed a number of attacks meant to overcome his foe with sheer force. Gyakuten Suro (Reversal Throw): Jagris crouches down to the ground very quickly, then sweeps his opponent off their feet with a low aimed kick. Yokogiru Hasami (Cross Scissor): In his hybrid form, he grabs his foe from behind, then holds them with his vice like jaws. He places his knee on his foes back, and crosses his arms over their front. He then pushes forward with his knee while simultaneously raking his claws over his foes torso. Shinku-Suto (Vacuum Strike): 'Using the enhanced strength of his hybrid form, Jagris channels all of his strength into his right arm, causing it to glow. He then punches in the direction he wants, putting so much force behind the hit that he causes a powerful and visible vacuum in the air that blasts into his enemy. '''Shinku-Ashige (Vacuum Kick): '''The same execution as Shinku-Suto, but he uses his leg instead. '''Oodzutsu (Cannon): '''Using a kick that extends directly up, he launches his foe high into the air. ' ''' '''Korukunuki (Corkscrew): After using Oodzutsu, Jagris leaps up after his target, stopping just above them. He then cocks his leg by bringing it back to his abdomen, and starts rotating at high speeds. After a few seconds, he slams his leg into his opponent while still spinning, raming them into the ground. Category:Zoan Category:Devil Fruits